We intend to continue with the identification of the chemoattractant (acrasin) of the cellular slime mold, Polysphondylium violaceum. If we can identify the molecule, we would like to begin to examine how this substance parallels the activity of cyclic AMP, which is the attractant for many other species. There is the especially interesting question of the relation between the P. violaceum acrasin and the production of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP in P. violaceum. Are the cyclic nucleotides also involved in a secondary way in chemotaxis, or are they solely concerned with cell differentiation?